


xchara and cross get it on except xchara doesnt consent

by rereoe



Category: X-tale - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross!Sans - Freeform, Extremely Underage, Gay Sex, M/M, PLEASE DONT CANCEL ME ON TWITTER, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, X!Chara - Freeform, X!Sans - Freeform, XChara - Freeform, cross - Freeform, i have sinned, i made this when i was horny, im begging you, ok enjoy :D, omg dont read this cringe, please, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rereoe/pseuds/rereoe
Summary: anyway so i have this headcanon that cross forces himself on xchara to pleasure himself, this is in a universe where that bastard xgaster doesnt exist and cross threatens xchara so he doesnt tell anybody, then he can continue to abuse him. basically cross rapes xchara and xchara is traumatized
Relationships: X-Chara/X-Sans
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	xchara and cross get it on except xchara doesnt consent

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao i wrote this while i was really horny and listening to telenovelas are hell, plus some inspiration from other fan fics and because there is no xchara smut

"Wait- please! No!" X-Chara cried out, as he was pinned against the wall, helplessly squirming around to no avail. Cross was stronger than him, considering the fact that X-Chara was only a teenager, it was obvious he would be overpowered by Cross.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay." Cross said, sending chills down X-Chara's spine, "I'll be _**VERY**_ sure to pleasure you this time."

"N-no, Please!" X-Chara croaked out. He was wildly squirming around, his eyes darting around the room, his underdeveloped mind trying to process what was going on. X-Chara completely stopped when he felt something on his stomach.

"This is gonna hurt juust a-lot." Cross said, beginning tug X-Chara's shorts off. X-Chara started to squirm around wildly again, yet again to no avail. He shrieked out in pain and pleasure once he felt something slam inside of him, that was for sure gonna cause some bleeding.

"A-ah! It h-hurts!" X-Chara panted out. Cross slammed himself in and out of X-Chara, causing stifled moans from the teenager under him. X-Chara eventually gave up, letting all his moans out. That sturred Cross on. X-Chara didn't want this, but _oooh, did his body want it, ten-fold._ He eventually wrapped his arms around Cross, holding on for dear life. He started sweating uncontrollably, being violated in such a barbaric manner.

"Holy shit! You're so tight!" Cross spat out, still ramming himself inside X-Chara, X-Chara just panted and moaned as he felt himself getting stretched out. "I-I am?" X-Chara managed to choke out, still drowning in pleasure.

"A-ah! Fuck!" Cross shouted out, shooting his load into X-Chara. So much that the teenager felt his abdomen rise a bit. He also orgasmed, a substance shooting out of his own manhood. X-Chara's vision started to blur and get darker.. Then, he passed out.

A few hours later, X-Chara woke up, feeling something leaking out. He did not **_dare_** to even think about it. He looked around the room with his blurry vision, sitting up slowly. He REALLY hurt. He was sure he would be limping for the rest of his life.

But...

He actually kind of liked it. He yearned for that feeling to be torn apart again, then cummed on inside, treated as if he were a cum-dumpster. X-Chara felt sick in the stomach, feeling ashamed that he even liked it one bit. Maybe, he should wait for when Cross comes back, and then he'll experience that pleasure again..

\----------------------------

yall i hate this already ill make a chapter 2 if you guys want but anyways ill be prepared to face massive backlash in the comment aight goodbye


End file.
